


Dear Mark

by a1_kitkat



Series: Let's Be Bad [2]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mark Loves Nicky, Nicky loves Shane, Rimming, Series, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky and Shane found Mark's letter and decide to send him one in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mark

Dear Mark,  
By now you probably know that I found your letter. I appreciate your honesty but can't do this on paper. We need to talk. If your find this in time, please come to my room at 11pm.

***

The brunette refolded the piece of paper and closed his fist around it, clutching it firmly between his fingers.  
He was still recovering from his earlier discovery and his head was spinning. He'd returned to his room and headed straight for the shower. As he undressed, he'd realized that he'd left his letter in Nicky's bathroom. The brunette knew he couldn't go back for it so he sighed and climbed into the shower.

That night, during Nicky's birthday celebrations, Mark watched his two band mates very closely. He'd tried to avoid them; fearing Nicky may have found his note. However, during the night, Nicky made no attempt to speak to him.  
The more he observed, the more he noted that Shane and Nicky were still acting like their normal selves. They didn't flirt or act overly friendly towards each other which raised Mark's suspicions. Just what was going on between the two of them?

Mark had excused himself early and slumped back to his room. He wished Kevin was with him as he craved comfort. The kind of comfort he always found in his lover's arms... The kind of comfort Nicky obviously got from Shane. When he opened the door to his room, he'd spotted a piece of paper on the floor and bent down to pick it up. He'd opened it and read it.

***

The brunette's heart began to race. Nicky *had* found his note and now he wanted to see him. Mark felt conflicted. He wanted to see Nicky, to hear what he had to say but he also wanted to stay away. He didn't want to hear Nicky say he was in love with Shane. He did, however, want to know exactly what was going on between them. They were both married men and Mark had witnessed a very intimate exchange between the couple.

He looked at the clock and noted it was only 10pm. Nicky had still been enjoying the party when Mark had left and he wondered if the blonde would return to his room before 11.  
For the second time in less than four hours, Mark showered. After a nice long shower, Mark lay down on his bed and turned on the TV. He channel surfed for a little while but couldn't find anything worth watching. Finally he picked up Nicky's letter and re-read it. After reading it through a few times, he folded it and slipped it into his pocket. He sighed and looked at the clock. By now, it was almost 11pm so he stood up and walked over to the door.

Ring, Ring.  
Mark jumped in surprise as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. Hearing Kevin's voice made him feel guilty for where he was about to go but he still longed to see Nicky. After saying goodnight to his lover, Mark set out once more for Nicky's room.

With shaking hands he reached up and knocked on the door. He heard someone tell him to enter so he reached out and gripped the door handle. The door didn't open. He rummaged around for the key before trying again. Finally the door opened and he stepped inside.

The room was lit only by the light from the bedside lamps. Nicky was sitting, with his legs crossed in front of him, on the bed. Shane was perched beside him, his hand resting on Nicky's neck and gently stroking his cheek. Mark's face fell, only for a moment, in disappointment. The look of sadness that danced upon Mark's face didn't go unnoticed by his band mates.

"I know you saw us earlier..." Nicky said to Mark as Shane continued to stroke his cheek.  
"I... I didn't... I wasn't meaning..." Mark began.  
"Its okay" the blonde smiled. "Did you uh... Like what you saw?"  
Mark swallowed nervously and shifted his gaze from Shane to Nicky. His voice seemed to have failed him for the moment.

"We need to know if you told anyone what you saw" Shane cut straight to the point.  
Mark shook his head. Nicky smiled with relief.  
"Lads, what are you doing? You're both married!" Mark's voice had returned.  
"Does Kevin know you're writing love letters to Nicky?" Mark fell silent. "I didn't think so"

"It's not what you think Mark" Nicky started to explain.  
"I think it is" Mark replied. "Two married men, cheating on their wives... Simple"  
Nicky laughed then smiled at Shane. He leaned forward and kissed Shane. Mark watched with batted breath as Nicky's tongue intruded in Shane's mouth. He wanted to look away but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Nicky.

"You think this is a laughing matter?" Mark asked, his voice faltering.  
"Do you think the girls don't know?" Nicky replied after separating himself from Shane.  
"I just assumed.... How long? How long have you been screwing them over?"  
"Six years"  
"Six years?"  
"Like I said, it's not what you think"

Nicky reached out and took Shane's hand in his own. Mark stared at their entwined fingers before returning his gaze to Nicky's beautiful face.  
"Hiding this from you lads was one thing" Nicky began. "But hiding it from the girls... We didn't want to do that. I love Gina and Shane loves Gill. But we love each other too. Before I married G, I told her what I felt for Shane. She was hurt, obviously, but she knows I love her and always will. Shane told Gill and the girls talked about it... First with each other and then with us-"  
"So, you two have an 'arrangement?'"  
"You could call it that... Of course, we wanted once a month and they said once a year. After a bit of negotiation, they relented and we love them [even more] for it"  
"I... I still don't understand..."  
"The girls know we love them and they trust us. We were honest with them [practically] from the start..."  
"It's not like we're cheating for the sake of cheating" Shane added. "The girls came to understand that... That Nicky and I give each other something the girls can't"  
"Like... When Shane has an 'itch' that only *I* can scratch"  
"So why are you telling me all this?"

Nicky smirked and climbed off the bed. He stood before Mark and slowly approached him.  
"Well, today's my birthday" Nicky told him. "And for my birthday, Shane always gives me what I want..." Nicky stopped in front of the brunette and stared deep into his eyes. "And this year... I want you"

The blonde leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mark's. He gently wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling his body closer and deepening the kiss. It took several seconds before Mark's body started to register what was happening.  
Nicky's soft lips met with Mark's; lightly caressing them. The older boy's tongue teased the younger man. As the shock passed, the brunette started to return the kiss. He parted his lips and took Nicky's tongue into his mouth. He felt Nicky's arms tighten around him and he pressed his body against the older boy's.

All too soon, Nicky pulled away. Once the contact had been broken, Mark felt exposed and abandoned. He opened his eyes and watched as Nicky backed up to the bed and sat down. The brunette reached up and ran his hand through his hair. His tongue sneaked out of his mouth and nervously moistened his lips.

"Mark..." Nicky's lust-filled voice echoed in Mark's ears. The blonde cocked his head, indicating for the brunette to approach the bed. However, Mark didn't move. He wanted to, his body was reacting to Nicky's touch but his feet were still frozen in place. The younger boy watched his two band mates. He watched them watch him. After an eternity, he blinked his eyes and saw Nicky turn his attention to Shane.

"This isn't working" Nicky whispered.  
"I'm sorry" Shane replied.  
"It's not your fault"  
"Yes it is... He doesn't want me here. He only wants you"  
"Shay"  
"Told you so"  
"But we can't stop now"  
"Why not?"  
"Just go with me on this"  
"Nicky-"  
"Come on, Shay" Nicky leaned forward and lightly suckled on Shane's earlobe. The brunette gasped and slid his arm around Nicky's waist. "Please do this for me?"

Mark continued to watch the couple, all the while trying to make his feet carry him closer to them.

Shane reached down and gripped the base of Nicky's t-shirt. He lifted the material from the blonde's body and tossed it aside. Nicky wrapped his arms around Shane's neck and pulled the brunette to him. Their lips met in a hard, passionate kiss. Nicky closed his eyes and lost himself in Shane's embrace. He lay down, pulling the younger boy with him. As Shane's tongue teased Nicky's pouty lips, he reached down and unbuckled the older boy's belt. Nicky parted his lips and took the brunette's tongue into his mouth. He moaned deeply at the taste. He felt Shane's fingers on the zip of his jeans and he thrust his hips into Shane's touch, whimpering softly as the brunette teased him.

Mark watched in quiet awe as Shane lowered Nicky's pants & boxers, once again displaying his perfect cock before Mark's eyes. Shane drifted away from Nicky's mouth and started to focus on his bare chest. Mark continued to stare, mouth gaping, as Shane's mouth closed over Nicky's nipple and the blonde moaned the brunette's name.

Mark's legs finally began to function. Without even realizing, he was making his way across the room. Nicky's seeping cock was calling him, teasing him. His eyes were locked on Nicky's oozing hardness. The one thing Mark wanted more than life itself was inches away from him and he was finally going to have it!  
The younger boy slowly licked his lips in anticipation, his cock springing to life in eager excitement. He was silent in his approach but his band mates were too engrossed in each other to notice him coming.

Nicky's hands gripped the base of Shane's shirt and quickly separated him from the confining fabric. Then he ran his hand down Shane's arm and took a hold of the brunette's hand, entwining their fingers. The younger boy kissed his way up Nicky's neck, along his jaw and back to his lips. Their mouths met in a hard kiss and they both moaned.

Something warm and moist closed over Nicky's throbbing hardness and he gasped. Shane felt Nicky pull away from him and they both looked down at their band mate. Mark was kneeling on the floor beside the bed, sucking feverishly on Nicky's cock. Shane smiled at Nicky and sat back on the bed, letting Nicky enjoy what Mark was doing to him. The blonde tightened his grip on Shane's hand, not wanting to be totally separated from him.

Mark's tongue danced around the tip of Nicky's hardness, teasing the older boy. He relaxed his throat and took in as much of the blonde as he could. Nicky began to slowly thrust his hips, pushing his cock into Mark's eager mouth. He closed his eyes, a smile plastered across his lips. Shane reached out and brushed his hand through Nicky's blonde locks. The older boy grabbed Shane's hand and bought it to his lips, kissing the palm. Nicky opened his eyes and looked up at Shane. The brunette smiled at the look of ecstasy in his lover's deep blue orbs.

Nicky's eyes met with Shane's. He cocked his eyebrow and licked his lips. Shane knew what Nicky wanted but he was hesitant. He knew this was Nicky's night but he didn't want to have all their fun with Mark present. Shane wanted to keep something private for them to do alone together later... Much later. Nicky's tongue sneaked out of his mouth and he noticed Shane's hesitation. The blonde knew Shane needed some kind of incentive. He raised Shane's hand to his mouth one more time and closed his lips over the younger boy's middle and index fingers. The brunette watched as his fingers disappeared inside the blonde's mouth. Nicky's tongue playfully teasing him.

Mark heard a low moan escape Shane's mouth and he looked up at the couple on the bed. Nicky was looking up at Shane, the brunette's fingers were being attended to by Nicky's skilled tongue. The younger boy narrowed his eyes at Shane but decided to focus on the job at hand. The one thing he'd been longing for was right in front of him. His own tongue was exploring Nicky's hardness and *he* was responsible for the gasps which were spilling from Nicky's throat. Mark reached out, pulling Nicky's jeans and boxers from his body and let them fall to the floor. He lifted the blonde's legs and moved his body closer, earning himself better access to Nicky's special place.

Shane watched Mark's actions but didn't speak to him. He'd known for some time of Mark's feelings for Nicky and he wanted to give Mark this time with the blonde. Shane knew that if the situation were reversed, he'd be locking Mark out of the room and having his way with Nicky... But Shane was curious to see just how far Mark was willing to go. A blowjob was one thing but a threesome?

Nicky let Shane's fingers slip from his mouth and he closed his eyes. Shane's hand brushed his forehead, lightly teasing his skin. He bucked his hips as Mark's tongue prodded his slit and he gasped. Shane smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss his lips. Their kiss was long and gentle and Shane was reluctant to pull away. He could tell the blonde was nearing release so he separated himself from the older boy and turned his attention to the brunette on the floor.

Mark felt Nicky's fingers in his hair and he relaxed his throat, taking in as much of Nicky as he could. With a final few strokes of his tongue, the blonde came. He cried out as his juices seeped from his cock into Mark's awaiting mouth. Stream after stream of salty liquid shot down Mark's throat and the younger boy hastened to swallow every last drop. He let Nicky's serviced tool fall from his mouth and he lay down on the floor beside the bed, struggling to catch his breath.

Shane smiled and slid off the bed, lowering himself to the floor beside Mark. He reached out and stroked Mark's cheek. The younger boy opened his eyes and looked at Shane. The older of the two leaned forward and kissed him. Mark's entire body trembled in anticipation. He felt Shane's tongue force it's way into his mouth and he didn't protest. He welcomed the intrusion, not caring that Shane was trying to savor the taste of Nicky in someone else's mouth. He sneaked his hand behind Shane's neck and pulled him closer. The older boy, encouraged by Mark's initiative, shifted his body until he was straddling Mark's thighs. Both singers could feel the other's prominent hardness pressing against the other's body. 

Nicky slowly raised himself onto his elbows and looked down at the two singers on the floor. He smiled at the sight and licked his lips in anticipation. He'd known Shane had only been pretending not to want Mark to join them, he'd seen the twinkle in the brunette's eye at the mention of a threesome. The blonde dropped onto the floor beside the two brunette's and just watched them for a moment, transfixed by the display his band mates were treating him to. 

Shane's tongue caressed Mark's as the younger boy bucked his hips, grinding his hardness against Shane's. Mark felt Shane's hold on him lighten and he seized the opportunity to gain the upper hand. He wrapped his arms around Shane's body and sat up. He then pushed Shane down onto the floor and climbed on top of him. He straddled Shane's thighs and ran his hand down Shane's naked chest. The older boy slid his hand under Mark's shirt and placed his palm against Mark's abdomen. Shane's hand descended into Mark's pants and stopped. 

Mark wasn't sure just how far Shane was willing to go. His mind was telling him this was some sick joke they were playing on him. He reached out and stroked his hand down Shane's cheek. The brunette looked up at him and Mark could see a fire in his eyes. Shane wanted this as much as he did! The younger boy was surprised to find himself lusting after Shane when Nicky was sitting, completely naked, a few feet away. 

Nicky climbed onto his knees and reached for Mark's shirt. He gripped the base of the material and pulled the shirt over Mark's head. Then he leaned forward and kissed him. Shane was still on the floor, beneath Mark's thighs, and he stared up at his lover and his band mate. He was surprised to find the sight of Nicky kissing Mark didn't offend but arouse him. The younger boy could feel Shane's eagerness against his thigh and he smirked into Nicky's kiss. As Nicky continued his assault on Mark's mouth, Shane reached up and unbuttoned Mark's pants.

Mark wrapped his arms around the blonde's body and Nicky matched his movements. The older boy leaned back and lay on the floor, pulling Mark down with him. Shane, no longer pinned beneath Mark, sat up and approached his band mates. While Nicky proved a welcome distraction, Shane proceeded to remove Mark's shoes and socks which he tossed into the corner with his and Nicky's. Mark was only vaguely aware of Shane's actions as Nicky had moved on from the brunette's lips and was now teasing his neck.

As the younger boy moaned the blonde's name, Shane approached the couple and placed his hand on Mark's cheek. The brunette looked up at him and Shane could see the lust in his eyes. Nicky ceased his treatment of Mark's neck and looked up. His eyes met with Shane's and they shared a brief exchange. Shane leaned in and kissed Mark's lips, helping the younger boy up to his knees. The blonde sat up and examined their surroundings. The floor wasn't very comfortable and the bed was a king size... Shane appeared to have happened upon the same thought as he was attempting to climb to his feet without breaking his kiss with Mark. The two singers managed to stand up, holding their embrace the entire time.

Shane and Mark had both shed their shirts but were still wearing pants. Mark's were unbuttoned, waiting to be removed. In one swift movement, Nicky moved forward, slid his hand inside Mark's pants and cupped his still growing hardness. The brunette gasped as the long slender fingers teased his skin. He pulled away from Shane and cast a look at Nicky. The blonde grinned at him and his heart pounded in his ears. Shane grabbed the top of Mark's pants then pushed them and the underwear down. Nicky's fingers continued to play as Mark's pants dropped to the floor. The older brunette leaned in and captured Nicky's lips with his own. Mark watched as the couple embraced in front of his eyes, Nicky's hand still stroking his throbbing member. He closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the feel of Nicky touching him. He felt another hand close over Nicky's and his body began to tremble.

Nicky started to stroke his fingers along Mark's length as Shane's hand slid under his shaft and began to work his balls. He opened his eyes and found he didn't care that Nicky was still kissing Shane as the two singers were both still touching him.. A voice in the back of his head was telling him to stop, that this had gone far enough but he knew he couldn’t. Both hands released him at the same time and for a moment he felt abandoned until Nicky urged him back. He fell onto the bed and lay on his back, his hardness weeping with excitement as he looked up at the couple.

The older boy was in the process of removing Shane’s pants. He knelt on the floor as he pushed the material down Shane’s legs, kissing the brunette’s abdomen while Shane’s fingers tussled in Nicky’s hair. The younger boy stepped out of his pants and his eyes locked with Mark’s. The lust and desire he saw in Shane’s eyes made him want to leap off the bed and have his way with both lads immediately. Nicky’s lips continued their treatment of Shane’s stomach, his hands skimming whatever flesh he could reach. But the brunette continued to watch Mark. The younger boy had taken his tool into his hand and was stroking himself while watching the couple before him.

Shane took Nicky’s hand in his and urged him to stand up. Once on his feet, Shane leaned in and whispered in his ear. The blonde smirked and cast a look in Mark’s direction. The younger boy was lying on the bed, his hands working his own hardness. Shane and Nicky approached the bed together and climbed onto the mattress either side of the brunette. The younger of the two kissed Mark, deeper and more intensely than before while Nicky began lower, kissing the sole of Mark’s left foot. Shane moved slowly down Mark’s body, beginning with his face then sliding along his jaw and onto his neck. Nicky was just as slow with his movements, starting with Mark’s sole then his shin and trailing gentle kisses along his legs.

Each kiss was a means of torture for the younger boy but the kind of torture that filled one with immense pleasure. He craved each caress from his band mates, fearing that the moment they stopped he would explode. His head was swimming from the sensations being inflicted upon him and he struggled to raise himself onto his elbows, looking down at the two singers. Shane had reached his abdomen while Nicky was teasing his inner thighs. His cock was oozing with impatience and he found himself begging for release.

“Please!” He almost sobbed.  
Under different circumstances he would have been embarrassed but the sound of desperation in his voice. Tears had formed in his eyes but he blinked them away. His entire body was on fire, his eyes now filled with lust and desire.  
“Please what?”  
The voice was filled with such lust, want and desire that he wasn’t sure which of his band mates it belonged to nor did he care. His head was swimming from the sensations being inflicted upon him and he struggled to raise himself onto his elbows, looking down at the two singers.  
“Want to come” Mark cried. “Need to…!”  
“Not yet, Marky”

Nicky’s tongue brushed the tip of Mark’s hardness, sapping up the salty liquid it was emitting. Mark watched in eager anticipation as Shane’s lips met with his shaft and he released a low moan. The brunette trailed kisses along the length of Mark’s shaft before meeting Nicky at the head. Both Shane and Nicky’s tongue’s battled for possession of the hardened tool. The blonde looked into Shane’s eyes and slid his hand behind his neck; he leaned in to kiss Shane’s lips as Mark’s cock oozed in front of them. For several minutes they each took turns on Mark’s hardness, passing the organ to each other with steamy kisses.

Mark’s breath hitched in his throat each time his cock slipped into one of their mouths. He closed his eyes and quickly lost track of which of his band mates was in control of him. After what felt like hours, his tool was lodged deep inside one of his friend’s mouths. He bucked his hips as the other set of lips locked onto his own. His arms wrapped around the other body, pulling him close as he savoured the taste. With one final thrust of his hips, he came as he moaned incoherently. 

He opened his eyes as the kiss was broken and he found himself staring into Nicky’s intense blue orbs. He was panting, trying to regain his breath as Shane climbed up the bed and crushed Nicky’s lips with his own. Nicky wrapped his arms around the brunette, opened his mouth and accepted the salty liquid Shane passed to him. They both collapsed on the bed beside Mark, the two singers also panting for breath.

“How was that?” Nicky asked Mark.

The brunette smirked before moving closer and plunging his tongue back inside Nicky’s mouth. He could taste himself inside the blonde and found the fact very erotic. For a brief moment, he feared it was over now; that his band mates had gotten what they wanted from him and were now going to ask him to leave. The older boy seemed to be able to read the look in his eyes as he smiled at Mark and brushed his fingers through his dark locks.

“Don’t worry” Nicky whispered. “We’re not done here yet”  
“We’re not?” Mark asked, desire and hope still swelling inside him.  
“Well, of course you can leave whenever you want” Shane assured him. “But I haven’t had my fun yet”  
Shane took Mark’s hand in his then guided it down his body. He held the younger boys hand to his [Shane’s] hardness and grinned.  
“And *I* haven’t had *you* yet” Nicky added.

Mark closed his hand around Shane’s cock and brushed his finger across the tip. A sliver of pre-cum trickled from the head. He smirked before rolling on top of the older boy and crushing their lips together. Nicky watched the two brunettes for a moment, enjoying the sight before him. He reached out and stroked his hand down Mark’s back. The blonde leaned down and pressed his lips to Mark’s firm cheek. He slid his tongue across the younger boy’s lower back and gently prodded the tip of his crack.

The brunette moaned and thrust his tongue into Shane’s mouth, grinding their hips together. Shane reached down and clasped his hand around Mark’s, entwining their fingers. Nicky slid his tongue down and licked the entire length of Mark's crack before turning his attention to his puckering hole. He pressed his lips against the rim and kissed it once. Then he inserted his tongue into the hole. Mark groaned and pushed his ass further onto the older boy's tongue.

Shane thrust his hips forward to maintain contact with Mark’s growing hardness. Nicky moaned, his tongue vibrating inside the brunette. Shane felt the shudder that washed over the younger boy and he broke their kiss. He peered over Mark’s shoulder and looked down at the blonde. He watched in mild fascination as Nicky’s tongue dipped in and out of the brunette’s ass. Deciding it was Nicky’s turn to have fun; he moved further up the bed and leaned against the pillows, watching as Mark revelled at the sensations Nicky was inflicting upon him.

Mark was reluctant to let Shane pull away but he didn’t have time to argue. The blonde had retracted his tongue and pulled away from the younger boy. Nicky looked up and locked eyes with Shane. The brunette reached under one of the pillows and retrieved a tube of lubricant. He tossed it to Nicky and remained resting on the pillows. The blonde poured a generous amount onto his hand then returned his attention to Mark’s waiting ass. Nicky inserted his index finger and smirked at the sounds emanating from the younger boy’s mouth.

The brunette groaned and raised his head to look at Shane. The older boy was leaning back, his legs apart, while his fingers lazily stroked his own hardness. Shane watched as Mark’s eyes followed the movements of his hand. He looked at Nicky and the blonde grinned at him. A second finger slid into Mark’s ass and the brunette cursed as Nicky crooked finger, stimulating his prostate.

“You ready for me Mark?” Nicky asked him.

Mark couldn’t bring himself to reply but he managed to nod his head. Nicky smiled again and removed his fingers. The younger boy barely had time to feel empty before Nicky was entering him.

“Ohhhh, Nicky” Mark breathed.

Shane stared at his band mates, watching as Nicky pounded into Mark’s ass. He studied Nicky closely, admiring his beauty and committing to memory the expression displayed upon his face. Then he looked down at Mark and licked his lips. He could still taste the younger boy in his mouth. Shane absently stroked his cock as he watched the two singers before him.

Mark bit his lip and clenched the duvet in his hand. He’d wanted this for so long, longer than he would admit to his two friends. Nicky felt incredible inside him and the brunette never wanted it to end. Nicky slammed into Mark and pulled out again, loving the feeling of being in such control of the younger boy. He slid his hand around Mark’s thigh and gripped his throbbing hardness. Mark moaned and looked up at Shane. The lust spilled forth from his dark eyes and Mark reached out to the older boy.

Shane moved closer to Mark and the younger boy licked his lips. He closed his hand around Shane’s cock then closed his mouth over the head. The older boy moaned and locked eyes with Nicky. The blonde continued to thrust in and out of the younger boy, his eyes never leaving Shane’s.

‘I love you’ Shane mouthed the words to Nicky.

Mark took Shane deep into his throat and sucked with feverish desperation. Shane tasted so good in his mouth and Nicky felt incredible inside him. Mark tried to focus on what he was doing but found it too mentally exhausting. He decided not to think about it. Shane’s hand slid into his hair and Mark executed every trick he could think of to make this pleasurable for the brunette.

Having already waited this long for release, Shane knew he wouldn’t last long. After several minutes of Mark’s intense mouth, Shane came. He closed his eyes and cried out. His orgasm was intense and was enough to send Nicky over the edge. The blonde gave one last thrust and spilled his seed into the younger boy. His hand tightened on Mark’s cock and he too came long and hard over the blonde’s fingers.

Nicky removed himself from Mark as the brunette let Shane’s spent cock slip from his mouth. The three singers collapsed on the bed, resting upon the pillows and attempting to catch their breath. Mark lay on the mattress between Nicky and Shane, staring up at the ceiling and smirking to himself. For the first time since he’d stepped through the door, his mind wandered to Kevin and for a moment, he felt guilt seeping into his heart. Nicky leaned in and placed a kiss on Mark’s forehead, all thoughts of Kevin immediately left him.

*-*-*-*-*

Shane awoke, some time later, unaware at first, that they had fallen asleep. He spotted movement in the corner of the room and he sat up. Mark was in the process of getting dressed. Nicky was still asleep on the bed beside Shane.

“Mark?” Shane whispered, not wanting to wake the blonde.  
“Go back to sleep Shane” Mark replied.  
“Are you okay? You don’t… Regret it, do you?”  
“No… I mean, I‘m fine”  
Mark walked over to Shane and looked into his eyes.  
“It was fun, really… But it can’t happen again” Mark told him.

“Are you going to tell him?” Shane asked. They both knew Shane was referring to Kevin.  
“I don’t know” Mark admitted.  
“I’m sorry that… You and Nicky… Your feelings for him…”  
“I love Kevin… But I kinda felt I couldn’t let go of my feelings for Nix until I told him about them. It sounds weird, I know”  
“Well… Thanks for letting me enjoy Nicky’s birthday present”  
“I hope he had a good birthday”  
“I’m sure he did”

Mark walked over to the door and opened it. Without another word, he left. The door closed behind him and Shane looked down at the blonde. Nicky’s eyes were open and he was looking up at Shane.

“You heard all that?” Shane asked. Nicky nodded.  
“It was a nice idea, Shay” Nicky told him. “This was definitely a birthday I’ll never forget”  
“It’s not over yet…”  
“It’s already after midnight”  
“Your birthday isn’t over until I say it’s over!”  
“Oh really?”  
“Really”

Shane leaned in and kissed Nicky’s lips.  
“Mark’ll be okay, right?” Nicky asked him.  
“He’ll be fine” Shane insisted. “Now come here, I want to give you the rest of your present”  
“This birthday just keeps getting better and better!”  
“Shut up and kiss me”

Nicky smiled and was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site): 23rd August 2007


End file.
